


Knockin' On Heaven's Door

by belllamyblaking



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belllamyblaking/pseuds/belllamyblaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please come inside,” he says to her. <i>Please don’t leave me again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin' On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot of the Bellarke scene. I'm having way too many feels

“Please come inside,” he says to her. _Please don’t leave me again._

Bellamy Blake came to terms a long time ago that he was in love with Clarke Griffin. When he heard her voice come through on that radio, he knew it. He was hers, no matter what. He had never loved anybody the way he loved Clarke. He would kill for Octavia, she was his baby sister. But with Clarke, it was different. He wanted to hold her, to take away every bad thing she was feeling. He wanted to soothe away the worry line from her face. He wanted to kiss her until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“Where are you gonna go?” he asks her, the sting of tears behind his eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke shakes her head. She kisses his cheek and hugs him. He put his arms around her, wanting to beg her to stay. _Please, stay, Clarke._ “May we meet again.” Her voice breaks and he nearly loses it. He looks down as she walked away, not sure if he’s be able to handle the sight of her walking away.

“May we meet again,” he said softly. 

He _will_ see her again. He knows it. Clarke is strong, and brave, and smart. She's resourceful. No matter where she goes, he knows she’ll be able to survive. He makes his way back inside and finds Octavia and Lincoln. Octavia is watching Clarke’s retreating figure.

“Where is she going?” she asks.

Bellamy looks back up at Clarke and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “But we’ll see each other again.”


End file.
